


He's Not a One Man Team

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Celebrations, Consensual, Even he doesn't know, FC Barcelona, Frottage, Gangbang, Group Sex, I had players in mind though..., Intentionally Anonymous Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Shower Sex, Team, Try to guess who's fucking Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a one man team.</p><p>When people congratulate him for scoring his goals, he always has the same response. He doesn't score goals by himself. His team is there every step of the way, and without them, he'd be nothing. It makes sense then, that when he scores a hat trick, he feels the need to reward his teammates for their help.</p><p>The thing is, he's exhausted after those games. He barely has the strength to strip down and drag himself off to the showers. But while he may be too tired to reward his teammates, that doesn't mean he'll stop them from rewarding themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not a One Man Team

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm, it's a gangbang. Read the tags please. And let me know what you think :)

He's not a one man team.

When people congratulate him for scoring his goals, he always has the same response. He doesn't score goals by himself. His team is there every step of the way, and without them, he'd be nothing. It makes sense then, that when he scores a hat trick, he feels the need to reward his teammates for their help.

The thing is, he's exhausted after those games. He barely has the strength to strip down and drag himself off to the showers. But while he may be too tired to reward his teammates, that doesn't mean he'll stop them from rewarding themselves.

And so when he's facing the shower head and standing under the warm water, letting it pour over his tired body and wash away the dirt and grime from the game, he doesn't move when Geri crowds up behind him. 

He knows it's Geri. 

It's always Geri.

At least, at first.

Geri's arms smooth over Leo's back, before he turns Leo to face him. The taller man embraces Leo, turning Leo's face into his chest and kissing his hair. "You did so well today, Leo," Geri murmurs, as Leo closes his eyes tiredly. "So well," Geri repeats, hands settling on Leo's neck as the water beats down upon them.

Leo sighs contentedly, arms wrapping around Geri's back. "Mmmm," he says, "we all did." He listens to Geri's heart beating, a calming, constant thudding underneath his ear that he can still hear over the rushing water. But those are the only things he can hear, with the chatter around them completely dying down.

Which is why Leo isn't surprised when one of Geri's hands slides down his wet skin to rest on the base of his back. "Should we celebrate then?" Geri asks, hand slowly moving to the swell of Leo's ass.

"If you like," Leo says quietly, rubbing his face against Geri's chest. He keeps his eyes closed as Geri moves them from underneath the shower and turns them so Leo's back faces the rest of the room. Leo shivers, no longer under the warm water, and presses himself closer to Geri, searching for body heat.

There's a mostly silent discussion that goes on over his head, a mixture of languages and laughter, a myriad of voices that he cannot identify, before both of Geri's large hands go to his ass and spread him apart. Leo's expecting it, yet still can't stop himself from gasping as someone kneels behind him and a pair of hands skims up his calves.

Leo keeps his eyes closed. 

He always keeps his eyes closed. 

He thinks it's the only way he'll be able to look his teammates in the eyes when all is said and done. Not everybody will participate, of course. Some won't even watch. But a bunch will. And Leo doesn't want to know exactly who likes to come on his back or on his face, or who likes it slightly rough... Or even, who likes it exceedingly gentle. 

He doesn't mind it, but he doesn't want to know. 

Of course, sometimes he can figure it out. 

Like now. 

Neymar has a tendency to be rather giggly--with a fairly recognizable high pitched laugh, and when he's touching Leo it's no exception. His fingers trail up Leo's calves and to the back of Leo's thighs, tangling with Geri's on Leo's ass. His thumbs dip towards Leo's entrance, but it's his tongue that Leo feels first.

Leo's yelp is muffled against Geri's chest. "He's been wanting to do that for awhile," Geri says laughing, as Leo pants with pleasure. Geri's cock is hard against Leo's belly, and Leo's begins to perk up in response.

Neymar's tongue swirls around Leo's rim, first lightly and then with more pressure. He flattens his tongue and licks broadly across Leo's hole, laughing as Leo squirms against Geri. Leo would be annoyed except Neymar dives right back in. His breath is hot and moist as his mouth returns, and Leo can't help twitching when he feels it. Geri's hands squeeze as Leo does so, keeping him in place.

Neymar is quick to point his tongue and then thrust it directly into the little pucker in front of him. It wiggles inside of Leo for a moment, aiming for that tiny little spot that will make Leo see stars, before Neymar pulls it out to push a finger in. His tongue returns and continues licking alongside, eating Leo out and opening him up at the same time.

An unknown set of hands begins to stroke Leo's legs, smoothing up and down before they move to take over for Geri and keep Leo's ass spread for Neymar. Geri's hands move to Leo's back, one holding him close while the other threads through Leo's hair. Leo lets his head be tilted up, opening his mouth for Geri's kiss while Neymar adds another finger and begins to scissor.

He doesn't know whose hands are on his ass now, but they're rolling and squeezing, massaging his cheeks while the fingers he assumes are Neymar's push in and out of him with increasing ease. Eventually Neymar's tongue is gone, but he continues to finger fuck Leo, moving two fingers in and out while Leo squirms. Leo thinks he hears murmurs in Portuguese in response to something Neymar says as Geri continues to kiss him, but he's not sure, and that doesn't really narrow down who it could be anyway. 

Geri's lips are still nibbling Leo's as Neymar finally removes his fingers. Leo can hear more muttering as Neymar stands up laughing nervously and presses his cock carefully into Leo. The first push in is slow, careful, cautious. It's pushing in without too much force, stretching Leo inch by inch. Neymar's not using anything but spit, but gradually he sinks entirely into that tight heat. For a moment he's still, and then Neymar pulls out and pushes back in all at once. 

Leo's nails scratch against Geri's back on the first stroke, Neymar's cock filling him up in just the right way.

The hands on his ass leave, sliding up his back and then tugging on Leo's hair, pulling his mouth away from Geri. Geri growls a little, but ends the kiss. Leo reluctantly turns his neck to the side and the other man kisses him aggressively-- lips moving furiously as a tongue searches out every inch of his mouth. 

Eventually Geri lets go of Leo altogether, either pushed away or deciding to move.

Leo flounders for a moment, unsteady, mouth still being devoured, but not knowing what to hold onto until the hands in his hair begin guiding him. At the back, Neymar nudges his thighs further apart to try to get a better angle. He grabs Leo's hips, hands squeezing, continuing to thrust into Leo. At the front, the kiss ends, and the hands push Leo's head down until he's bent at the waist. Those hands are still threaded through his hair, tilting his head up slightly, when a cock is pressed against his lips. 

Already leaking with precome, it traces his mouth, and then its owner feeds it through Leo's lips. Leo opens his mouth and begins to suck, the cock thick and heavy on his tongue. He's still sucking when Neymar's movements grow clumsy. The hands tighten on his hips, almost certainly bruising, as Neymar makes stuttering little breaths and finally comes. He doesn't say anything as he does, and Leo has a moment where he wonders that maybe it isn't actually Neymar inside him. But then as Leo feels the come flooding his insides Neymar begins laughing again. The Brazilian bends over and kisses Leo's spine in thanks, catching his breath before pulling out.

Someone else takes his place quickly, eagerly, and Leo feels another cock about to push into him when Geri rumbles from somewhere beside him, "Check him, first." Leo's tongue is still swirling around the cock in his mouth, saliva pooling as he slurps, when fingers dip into him a few times. Neymar's cock isn't particularly large, so Leo knows he's fine, and they'll come out dripping with come as opposed to blood, but it sends a burst of warmth through him that Geri is still watching.

Geri must nod that it's okay to continue, because Leo is soon filled again. Whoever it is must already be close, because they're thrusting their hips very quickly, slapping against Leo's ass with force as they pound into him time and time again. The smacking noise echoes throughout the showers, nearly the only thing Leo can hear as he's used at both ends. This time it hurts a little, as Leo's stretched wider for a thicker cock. 

He focuses on the cock in his mouth instead, sucking harder and being rewarded with cursing above his head. Leo should recognize the voice, but he's distracted as the man grunts and comes suddenly without warning. Leo chokes, his mouth being filled as his teammate shoots down his throat. He tries to swallow, and is only partially successful, his eyes tearing as coughs and tries to breathe. He knows some of the bitter fluid spills down his chin as he pushes away whoever just came.

At the same time, the man fucking him digs fingernails into Leo's hips and comes. The last thrust rocks Leo so far forward that he almost falls, but somebody catches his arms and cradles his head against a firm stomach. Relieved, Leo clings to his savior, who pets his hair gently.

And that man frames his face, gently pulling his head up. Leo's eyes are still closed, and he can only imagine what he looks like--face flushed, wet lashes, come dripping from his lips. Hands move to trace his lips, fingers wipe his face, before he's kissed gently. The hand moves to clasp his neck, holding him close, while the other slides down Leo's belly to fondle his leaking cock.

Leo moans in response, his lips parting underneath the other man's, and tries to press himself closer to whoever is touching him. His hands go to the other man's hair, trying to tangle in rough strands that are slightly too short to grab. The other man breaks the kiss, panting roughly into Leo's mouth. His hands go to Leo's ass, squeezing, while he and Leo rub against each other.

Leo could almost forget where he is, as he and his teammate grind sensually against each other--slick cocks trapped between their bodies, sliding messily against each other as they spur each other on towards orgasm. 

But he doesn't forget. 

And he wants to say something, wants to say how this isn't supposed of be about him. It's supposed to be about his teammates, and what they've done to help Leo succeed. But instead when he opens his mouth, it's to moan--a sound that's echoed by the man holding him.

And then Leo knows who it is, but it doesn't matter because he's coming. He clings to his teammate desperately as he spurts between their bellies, gasping as his muscles weaken and the air is driven out of his lungs. The other man comes too, spilling all over Leo's stomach. One of his hands moves to Leo's back, holding him upright, while the other pumps himself through the aftershocks. In the end, both of them are wet and sticky, panting for breath.

Leo's kissed again, this time on the forehead as his teammate lets go of him and backs away. Leo sways a little, exhaustion setting in. He wants nothing more then his shower now. His shower and then his bed. But he waits, just in case someone else wants him. And when someone new touches his back, Leo lets himself be maneuvered.

This time he's nudged to face the shower wall. Leo flattens his hands and rests his forehead against the tile, as a knee pushes between his thighs to spread him wider. Come is dripping down his legs from whoever used him earlier, but Leo barely feels it. Then someone thrusts in suddenly, pushing his cock in all at once, and Leo can't help tightening in response. 

Leo bites his lip at the pain, at the burn, at the stretch, as someone pounds into him, thrusting at almost a violently quick pace. And Leo's glad his eyes are shut and he doesn't have to see who this is. 

After several minutes, whoever is fucking him seems to calm. Eventually the man stops driving into Leo so forcefully, clearly not intently trying to injure him, but having gotten carried away. The hands are still heavy on Leo's hips, fingers digging into Leo's skin. Then they move to smooth over Leo's ass, squeezing and rolling the plump cheeks. 

Leo's teammates all seem to have an unhealthy obsession with touching his ass, but Leo's never been overly bothered about it. Until now. Without warning, whoever is fucking him brings his hand down sharply with a loud crack.

The sound that Leo lets out is more from surprise than pain, but he does cringe, hands clenching into fists against the wall in discomfort. Leo doesn't say anything though.

He doesn't have to.

Geri's indignant "Hey!" is lost as Xavi's voice cuts sharply through the room.

"Don't do that," Xavi says, his tone one that Leo hasn't heard in years.

Leo doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Xavi's angry. But he's grateful that Xavi's watching over him and knows his limits. For all the times Leo's done this, Xavi's never touched him. Early on, Leo would keep his eyes open--would watch and see who fucked him. And if Xavi had wanted to, Leo would have let him.

And Xavi never felt the need. 

He would watch Leo and the others, yes, but he never participated himself. And Leo knows, if he opened his eyes right now, he'd see the same thing now that he did back then. Xavi's dark eyes focused on Leo, carefully watching, but his arms wrapped around Andrés. Because that's the only thing Xavi ever needs.

"Do it again and you're out," Xavi continues, breaking into Leo's thoughts. 

The hands on Leo's hips loosen lightly, as if chagrined. Leo keeps his forehead pressed against the wall as the man begins to thrust again. It seems to only be a minute before he comes, pulling out of Leo to spurt all over his ass. His teammate is breathing heavily as he finishes, patting Leo's ass gently in apology, before pulling away and leaving Leo standing alone.

Voices starts to pick up after that, showers being turned back on as everyone cleans up so they can get out of there. 

Leo doesn't move. 

He stays against the wall, legs still spread, fists still clenched. He focuses on breathing and on calming his racing heart. He's not angry. Or hurt very much. But he wants to wait until everyone is gone. Until the room is emptied.

Or, almost empty.

Leo's startled when Geri's voice rumbles from next to him, sliding a hand down his back. "Everyone else is gone," Geri says quietly, stroking Leo's skin. "Think you can look at me?"

Leo's eyelids feel heavy after having them closed for so long, but he cracks them open to peer at his friend. 

Geri looks at him with concern. "You okay? Did we overdo it?" he asks, turning Leo away from the wall and wrapping his arms around him. One hand cradles his head while the other lightly skims over Leo's back, uncaring of the mess that's still painted all over Leo's skin. Leo shivers a little, nestling into Geri's arms and sighing. 

Geri pulls them over to a shower head and turns on the hot water. Leo exhales in relief as the water starts to warm him up. Geri laughs and grabs a washcloth. He starts soaping Leo up, cleaning off sweat and come and anything else that decorates Leo's skin. His large hands rub Leo's back soothingly. "Okay?" he asks again, bending down and kissing Leo softly.

Leo hums into the kiss. "Okay," he confirms, as he pulls back. He slicks his hands with soap and pulls Geri closer. "You didn't want to...?" Leo asks, sliding his hand around Geri's still erect cock and beginning to jerk him off.

Geri breathes in deeply through his nose. "I like it when you know it's me," he says, rubbing his face against Leo's, dropping kisses on Leo's forehead and cheeks. 

Leo's hand continues to move until Geri moans Leo's name and reaches orgasm. Leo watches Geri's face, memorizing his smile and the look in his eyes, as he continues to squeeze and caress until every last drop is out. Geri kisses him again in thanks, rinsing Leo's hand off afterwards until he's clean once again.

Leo knows it's late, but he still doesn't move. He and Geri remain in the shower, skin pressed together, just breathing, until the hot water runs out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically it's Neymar followed by four other players. I had certain people in mind, but there aren't really any clues as to their identity. Who do *you* think enjoyed some special time with Leo?


End file.
